


Cheap Whiskey at the Three Zs Motel

by MathClassWarfare



Series: We're on a Road to Nowhere [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Related, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare
Summary: This is how that rooftop scene should have played out.





	Cheap Whiskey at the Three Zs Motel

**Author's Note:**

> I am probably the 500th person to re-write the Longwythe Rest Area motel-roof scene, but I don't care. 
> 
> Most of this dialogue is word-for-word from the game. I pretty much just changed their body language and added alcohol to arrive naturally at this alternate ending.

Prompto finds Noctis on the roof, below the neon “Motel” sign, legs dangling. He hops over the base of the sign to join his best friend. “So, watcha doin’?”

“Nothin’ much.” Noctis has a small glass bottle of whiskey, which he holds out to Prompto. “Just chillin’.”

“Hmmm. Cool.” Prompto takes a swig, wrinkling his nose and frowning. “What is this?”

“I bought it from the front desk—cheap. Whaddya want?” Noctis takes his bottle back and tries to maintain a neutral expression as he drinks. He cannot. “You’re right—” he coughs, “it’s not very good.”

Prompto laughs, grabbing the bottle again.

Noctis says, “That was one hell of a day, huh?”

“But it was fun!” Prompto replies, a little too cheerfully. “Every day’s fun, even when we almost get ourselves killed.” He takes another swig of whiskey and says, “I never imagined it’d work out like this, that I’d get to go on an adventure with you guys.”

“Who would’ve thought, huh?” Noctis smiles.

Prompto hands the bottle to Noctis and looks up at the night sky, feeling warm from the whiskey, and a little nostalgic. “So, how long have we been friends now? Let’s see, beginning of high school . . . so that’s five years?” He turns his head and looks at Noctis sideways, a dopey smile stretches across his face.

Noctis swallows, hissing a little at the burn. “Yeah, but we’ve known each other way longer than that." He raises an eyebrow and pushes the bottle into Prompto’s chest. “Ever since elementary school, right?”

Prompto takes the whiskey, letting his hand linger for a moment before lifting the bottle for another drink. “Huh? You still remember that?”

“Could hardly forget being gawked at.”

Prompto’s cheeks flush. “Well, y’know . . . It isn’t exactly easy being in the presence of royalty.”

Noctis snatches the bottle back, suddenly agitated. “And when we did meet in high school, you pretended it was the first time.”

Prompto shrinks back slightly. “Yeah! The first time I worked up the nerve to say something.”

Noctis’s expression softens. He passes the bottle apologetically.

Prompto sips, and let’s out a wistful sigh. “Feels just like yesterday . . .”

“You should’ve said something sooner,” Noctis murmurs, remembering countless lonely afternoons behind the gymnasium at school.

Prompto, flustered, opens his mouth to respond, then closes it again. He takes another drink and hands the bottle to Noctis. “Oh, Noct. You just wouldn’t understand.” Prompto takes a shaky breath. “Back then . . . I was . . .” He looks away. “Actually, nevermind.”

Noctis slings his arm over Prompto’s shoulder. “Hey, you can’t just stop halfway.”

Prompto takes the whiskey again—there’s only a few drops left. “Yeah. I know.” Faint laughter catches in his throat as he swings his head back and empties it. “I used to be super shy. Couldn’t talk to people.”

Prompto resists the destructive urge to throw the bottle into the parking lot, and gingerly places it on the roof. “No surprises but I had no friends—at least not real ones.” He gazes across the road at the Crow’s Nest, remembering countless lonely hamburger dinners at his kitchen table.

Prompto is barely holding back tears. “I was always alone . . . And there were times when I felt, well, worthless.” He finally turns his head to look at Noctis, who squeezes his shoulder. 

“That’s what’s been bugging you?”

Prompto turns away, feeling a little queasy. “When you look at me, you wouldn’t think I’m anything but a fun-loving, happy-go-lucky joker,” he says, sarcastically. “But that isn’t the real me. Behind all the quips and laughs, I’m a mess of hang ups.” Prompto speaks quietly. “I’ve always felt inferior to you guys. I’m not royalty and I’m not strong.” He thinks, _I’m not amazing like you._

He looks out at the desert. “I’m nothing . . . really. Unlike Gladio, I’m not good with people. The way he connects with them, he’s operating on a different level. Unlike Ignis, I’m not smart. And I can’t cook to save myself.” Prompto turns towards Noctis, with a weak smile. “But when we hang out, it’s so much fun. I forget what I’m not.”

Noctis is listening intently as his best friend talks. Without realizing what he is doing, he traces small circles around Prompto’s shoulder joint.

Prompto looks away again, embarrassed by the attention. “Then reality hits me like a splash of cold water and I remember that I don’t belong . . . But I want to.” He shoots a brief, sidelong glance at Noctis. “Every moment, I’m desperate to earn my place . . . To prove that I’m good enough.”

Noctis’s expression is open and kind. “Think what you will, but I think you’re good enough for me.”

“So, you really think I’m doing okay?” Prompto turns towards Noctis, feeling hopeful.

Noctis nods. “Yeah I do." Suddenly hyper-aware of his hand on Prompto’s shoulder, he pulls back and scratches at his own hair. “I think you’re doing great, actually.”

“Yeah?” Prompto is leaning towards him, the dopey smile is returning.

“Of course! You’re so brave, to come with me on this trip, with hardly any training.”

“I don’t know,” Prompto protests, “is that brave, or stupid?”

Noctis’ head is swimming. He’s feeling more talkative than usual. “You were brave to finally come up and talk to me in high school. I was too shy. I’m still shy. I never make the first move.”

Noctis watches a car speed pass the Longwythe rest area, and wonders what could be so important to risk driving out here at night. “Anyway,” he continues, “you should know better by now. You think I’d make time for just any old loser?”

Prompto laughs, shoving Noctis playfully with his shoulder. “Why, U mad bro?” He thinks, _Why did I say that??_

Noctis is giggling. “What?”

Prompto shakes his head. “Seriously though, thanks for making time for this loser.” He turns towards his best friend in the world, who is looking very noir right now—all in black under the neon lights. A warmth spreads through Prompto’s chest, he is overwhelmed with gratitude. “You’re the best, Noct. I could almost kiss you right now.” _LOL_ , he thinks, _it’s funny ‘cos it’s true._

Noctis’s eyes widen in surprise for a split second, then he leans towards Prompto, unsteadily, laughing. “So why don’t you?”

Prompto is also laughing, nervously. His face feels really hot all of a sudden. “Very funny dude, but I know better than to kiss a prince. I don’t want to turn into a frog or something.”

Noctis rolls his eyes. “I don’t think it works like that.” With a Cheshire-Cat grin, he adds, “anyway, we have plenty of potions.”

Prompto studies Noctis’s expression. _Is he serious?_ Noctis is still leaning forward, swaying slightly. Something is a little off. He’s smiling, but he looks scared, too.

The stars out here in the desert are so bright, they’re twinkling. _Brave, or stupid?_ Prompto wonders, as he moves in to kiss his best friend.

Noctis kisses him back.

“Wow!” Prompto gasps, “You weren’t joking!”

“Neither were you.”

Noctis pulls Prompto by the hand. Leaning backwards onto black tar, still warm from the desert sun, he composes a line about freckles and stars that he will have to remember to write down in his journal.

__

_~A short time later~_

Noctis is sinking into the rooftop. The rooftop is spinning. “Holy shit . . .” he murmurs at the moon.

Prompto just laughs, giddy with inebriation and accomplishment. He nestles in next to his prize. “So . . . just FYI” Prompto whispers conspiratorially into a very pink ear, “you don’t need to push me out of the way before . . . you know.”

“Yeah? I didn’t want to assume . . .”

“I appreciate the consideration.” Prompto runs a hand through Noctis’s hair and smiles broadly. “But I’ve been thinking of writing this post . . . ” He holds up his hands, fingers splayed. “One Weird Trick to Gain The Power of Kings.” Dissolving into a fit of giggles, he struggles to finish the joke. “I _neeheeheeheed_. . . to workshop it.”

Noctis sits up, making a valiant effort to put on his trademark deadpan demeanor in spite of the circumstances. “No. This secret cannot get out.” He leans over his hysterical best friend with curled fingers at the ready. “I’m so, so sorry Prompto.”

“Dude!” Prompto squeals. "Your shirt! Oh no!”

Noctis abandons his tickle attack and looks down, groaning. “Fuck . . .” He pulls off his t-shirt and wads it into a ball. “We can’t let Iggy find this.” He locates what might be a trash bin near the service door and tosses the empty whiskey bottle in first. “Goodbye favorite t-shirt,” he sighs.

“Or . . .” Prompto grabs the offending article before Noctis can throw it away. “We could move this party to the laundry room.”

__

_~The next morning~_

When he wakes up, Ignis is startled to find a pile of clean—though haphazardly folded—clothes. He had planned to do all of the party’s laundry that morning but now he has two free hours.

He thinks this must be Prompto’s doing, and feels a bit guilty for ever suggesting that the boy was a bad influence on Noctis.


End file.
